wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Otomo
Aya Otomo is a member of the Tandeki Group in the Wonderland series. She is obsessed with making Makoto and his wife kill each other over and over in the game. Like Junko Nakahara, she is a member of the inner circle. Appearance and Personality Appearance Aya looks really attractive for her age. She has long black hair and deep brown eyes. Aya wears white pearls at the psychology clinic that she works in. Personality Aya comes across as a rather cold lady towards her daughter. She believes that love can be used as a powerful weapon. (Example: Mizuki Akabayashi.) Back Story Aya graduated from Tokyo University in 1990 with honors in abnormal psychology with a minor in developmental psychology. She was working as a therapist around the time that Kitano recruited her between 1999 and 2000. Aya and her husband, Daisuke, divorced in 2005, and had joint custody of their daughter, Mari. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Aya is seen arguing with Junko during a meeting before Etsuko breaks them up and discusses how to begin round two of their game. Deep Blue Wonderland Aya is seen with Etsuko and Junko on the night shift in "Tandeki". They talk about what's coming next and how to get rid of the Yellow Scarves. She is later seen spying on Mari and Izaya talking in a office. It would appear that Aya doesn't approve of their relationship. This is later confirmed in "Kaori" when Junko makes fun of her because Izaya is sleeping with Mari, causing Aya to get pissed off. In "Kana", it is revealed that Aya has a patient named Kana Kawamata. Learning that about the visions that her client has been having lately, she talks about the case to Kitano. He tells her that she might have found a scribe and to keep observing her and get her to talk about her visions. Aya also brings up her junior, Sadako Yamaguchi. Sadako comes to the older woman one day and confesses that she wants to kill her patients by pushing the thought of suicide in their heads. Aya asks her why she came to her and tries to figure her out. However, the therapist says that she is curious and interested in Sadako's plan. Kitano advises to talk to her and engage her for the time being. During another session, Aya makes Kana talk more about her visions. In "Mikado", Aya and Kitano talk about Yamaguchi and why they couldn't find the gates so easily. Turns out, Michiko had been putting warded dolls around the city. Aya had Mari look up information about them. She and Kitano receive good news via text. During an inner circle meeting, Aya asks what to do about Izaya. She gets angry when Junko blurts out the reason. Later, Aya talks condescendingly to Mari about Izaya and asks about the codes. She questions her daughter to see if she is the one leaking information to Michiko. Mari denies it and Aya tells her that she will be checking. Afterwards, she and Junko get a text that the third gate has been found. Wonderland Chaos Aya comes to Kitano with a proposal to curse someone to death with the help of Hecate Mayfair and the nightcomers. Kitano reads over her notes and tells her to hold off until a later date. He thinks that the spell is too complex at this stage of the game and Aya says that she understands. The plan came when Daichi asked her to deal with the Red Demon executive who's interfering with Project Heaven. She told him that she would see what she could do. Later in "Akabayashi", Kitano allows Aya to do her death curse on Mizuki Akabayashi. She, Hecate, and Lucy Mayfair all make a special doll to take form into Sayaka Sonohara and seduce the mobster to death. After Akabayashi is killed, Kitano congratulates her on success, but warns her not to rely on magic too much. In "Mari", Aya praises her daughter for decoding the first part of the Diss Program and tells her to keep working on it. In "Exposed", Aya and the rest of the inner circle along with Izaya hold a meeting with how to deal with the leaked information about the Tadpole Project. Caged Wonderland Aya agrees to stay when Kitano gives the inner circle to stay or leave. Junko makes fun of her again before Kitano stops them. Aya later comes down to the basement to check on Junko's progress. She complains that the whole basement stinks. Junko brags about how Chiharu's regression is just about complete. Aya rolls her eyes as the nurse starts counting down. Once the regression is complete, she leaves. Devil's Wonderland Aya is seen in a meeting with the rest of the inner circle of Tandeki and some of their interns. Kitano put all side projects on hold until the final gate is found. Aya has suggested that Kana stop drinking to help with her visions. Later, she and Kitano talk about Hyan-chan coming back into the game. Relationships Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Kitano is Aya's boss. Mari Otomo Main Article: Mari Otomo Mari is Aya's daughter. She doesn't approve of her relationship with Izaya Orihara. Aya comes across as condescending to her daughter. She also suspects that Mari is helping Michiko prevent the game from reaching its climax. Junko Nakahara Main Article: Junko Nakahara Junko and Aya do not like each other. One reason is because of the way that they do things. Aya wants to make Noriko into "Ophelia from Hamlet". Junko just wants to torment the girl and her friends with her own games. The two ladies practically argue about everything. Tandeki Group Main Article: Tandeki Group Aya works for the Tandeki Group and is part of the inner circle. Daisuke Otomo Daisuke is Aya's ex-husband. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Like most of everyone in Tandeki, Aya isn't a fan of Izaya. In fact, it is strongly implied that she doesn't approve of his relationship with Mari. When Junko joked about Aya might having to call him son-in-law, the therapist muttered something to the effect of "over her dead body". Sadako Yamaguchi Main Article: Sadako Yamaguchi Sadako is Aya's fledging. They worked together in the psychological clinic to begin with. One evening, Sadako comes to Aya with her plans to make a patient commit suicide. At first, the older therapist doesn't know how to deal with this. After talk with Kitano and then Sadako, Aya agrees to take the younger woman under her wing. Branch Interns * Mari Otomo Associates * Sadako Yamaguchi * Hecate Mayfair * Lucy Mayfair Trivia * Aya's inspiration comes from Japanese actress, Aya Sugimoto. * She hates how the basement of Rampo Biotech smells. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Tandeki Group Category:Therapist